Not Another Typical Cinderella Story
by darkangel9314
Summary: Cristina Yang has always been at the top of her class at her famous medical school. She's always had no time for love, but when she meets Owen Hunt a guy who is very persistent to date her. Will Cristina cave in or leave Owen behind?
1. Chapter 1

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Cristina Yang ran to her classroom as she shoved people out of the way. She usually did this to people everyday no matter if she was late to class or not. To her it was all just training so she can practice getting to that OR faster.

Her best friend Meredith Gray was behind her trying, but mostly failing to catch up. Cristina could have slowed down for her, but Cristina didn't like to lose. Finally, she made it to her destination and sat down in the chair while Meredith tried to catch her breath.

"I swear sometimes you're crazier than me."

"They don't call us the twisted sisters for nothing Meredith."

Meredith smiled as Cristina turned her attention to the front of the class. The professor was getting invested in one of his world famous lectures when a guy Cristina had never noticed before came in.

He had red hair and blue eyes. If Cristina was interested in dating at the moment he definatly would be on her list of to dos.

"Welcome Mr. McHottie." Meredith said looking at the guy who had just introduced himself as Owen

"Shouldn't you be staring at McDreamy or McSteamie."

"Okay my sister already has claim on Mark and I do really like Derek, but come on a girl can still look. Even you can Ms. I'll never date anyone until I graduate and become the first famous cardiac surgeon."

"It's going to happen."

"Sure it is."

Cristina rolled her eyes as the lecture continued on. She couldn't afford to be distracted this was her education and carreer she was talking about and she would let nothing even a guy stand in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 2

Cristina looked hard at her Anatomy of the Heart research book as Meredith came in giving her her best puppy dog eyes. Cristina sighed and took off her reading glasses looking at Meredith. Whatever this was it had better be good.

"This better be good Mer."

"I'm bored."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Come to the bar with me so we can drink tequila, get drunk, and hook up with hot strangers who we won't remember in the morning."

"I think you need to get a life."

"Look who's talking. All you ever do is study. You need to go wild every now and then Cristina."

"If I go will you shut up and never ask me again."

"How about I promise not to ask you for the rest of this week?"

"Make it the rest of the month and you got yourself a deal."

Meredith smiled. " Deal. Now come on let's make you loom hot."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Have you seen your wardrobe lately Cristina? It's so bland and boring."

"Fine. Pick something out for me then, but I'm not staying out late. I have to meet my professor to talk about my grade."

"Why so late?"

"Mind your own business. Now what have you picked?"

Meredith held up a short black clubbing dress and a pair of black heels. Cristina had reluctantly put them on and rode with Meredith to the club.

They took a few tequila shots and drank a couple of beers while they laughed and talked about stupid things that their professors had done that week. That's when one of Meredith's favorite songs came on and she pulled Cristina up on the bar to dance. Cristina did her happy dance while the bartender looked at both of them displeased.

"You two get down from there." He said in a gruff voice.

Cristina laughed until she stepped on a puddle of liquor. She could feel herself fall and heard a snap as she landed in something that was way too soft to be the bar floor. Cristina opened her eyes and was shocked to see that Owen Hunt had caught her in his arms. He must have had some pretty good reflexes to catch her when he did. She hadn't even seen him come in.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"My ankle really hurts."

"I'll check it for you."

Before she knew it her and Owen were alone in the back room as he bandaged up her foot. Thankfully for her she had only twisted it and it should be fine in a week or so.

"Why are you in medical school?"

"I was honorably discharged from my unit so I wanted to do something different with my life so here I am in this bar bandging up your foot and praying that I pass medical school just like everyone else."

"Well if it helps you were a real price charming when you saved me from falling on my face."

"It was my pleasure too, but try not to fall off anymore bars."

"I promise I'll try."

Cristina looked down on her phone and hoped off the counter she had been on. Her foot complained, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"I have to go. I'm late for meeting someone. Thanks for saving me again."

Cristina said goodbye to Meredith and raced out the bar as she lost her shoe. Shit. This was so not what she needed. When she turned around to retrieve it she saw Owen holding her black heel and he smiled.

"Are you missing something?"

"Thank you." She said trying to reach out to grab her heel but he held it back.

Great. This was just what she needed when she was already two hours was already midnight and she was supposed to meet her professor at ten. She had already received two missed calls from him and she would be surprised if he was still there waiting for her.

"Please give it back. I'm really late."

Owen smiled and kneeled down as he put the heel on her injured foot.

"It's the perfect fit. I guess this means you must be my Cinderella."

Cristina laughed bitterly. She didn't believe in fairytales.

"That's so prince charming of you, but I'm not anyone's Cinderella. Now if you don't excuse me I'm late and I really need to get going."

"I'll see you later Cristina."

Cristina waved goodbye as she made her way to her professors office. He was still there thankfully, but to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"I had a few drinks with a friend and lost track of time. Sorry."

"Whatever. Just come over here."

She walked over to him as he kissed her forcefully hoisting her up on his desk. He unzipped his pants and pulled down her panties as he entered her moving inside her with such force. She guessed that's what happened when a middle aged man who was sick of his wife not having sex with him acted, but if it wasn't for the grade Cristina wouldn't be doing it at all.

She thought about other things while he moved inside her. It wasn't that she was a prude. It was just that she didn't care for sex and probably never would. When he finished inside her she put her clothes back on and smiled at him.

"Well I hope you look back over my thesis statement and give me that grade I deserve."

"I'll give you an A plus right now."

He scribbled the A on her paper and she grabbed it putting the paper in her bra. She gave him one last lingering smile and left with the smile still on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 3

Cristina gathered her books and winked at her professor as she exited the room. She immediately bumped straight into Owen and he smiled.

"Well if it isn't my Cinderella. Are you going to lose another shoe now?"

"Nope. Bye Owen."

"Cristina wait."

She turned around and waited for Owen to explain what he wanted so she could rush to her next class.

"Go ahead and spit it out Owen. I'm a very busy girl and I haven't got all day."

"Would you like to go out to eat tonight?"

"Thanks for the invite but I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"I don't date."

"Then let it just be a friendly dinner between friends."

"Why?"

"Because you owe me one."

Cristina sighed. She knew he was right. God this guy was smart.

"Fine. One date, but after that I'm not doing anything and I don't owe you anything."

"That's fine. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Got it."

Cristina turned around and walked away wondering what she had just gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story.

Chapter 4

Cristina checked her hair in the mirror one last time before a knock on the door startled her out of her own thoughts. She didn't know why she was so nervous. This was Owen Hunt that she was talking about.

She pulled down her black dress and answered the door with a smile on her face. Owen was looking as handsome as ever in a tux. He handed her a set of daisies and she looked at him.

"Are the flowers bad?" he asked.

"I usually get roses."

"I'm so sorry. I'm messing up this date already. I mean you didn't strike me as a rose person so I got you daisies since they're less traditional. But if you want roses instead I can get you some."

"No, I'm okay. You're actually the first guy to figure out that I hate roses or anything that's traditional for that matter."

"Oh thank God."

She smiled and took his hand.

"So what do you have planned for me?"

"Just a baseball game and maybe dinner afterwards."

"Wow that sounds nice."

He smiled as they drove to the game.

Cristina thought the game was a nice change of pace and she loved every second of it. Owen even took her out to the practice field to play a little baseball themselves.

Cristina had just hit another ball when Owen had asked her the question.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My father taught me."

"Well I bet he's an amazing man."

"Yea he was."

"Was?"

"He died in a car crash when I was nine. I tried to save him, but he died anyway. That's why I want to be a cardiac surgeon, so I can save lives like I couldn't save his."

"That's very admirable."

Cristina smiled and hit another ball, so far the date was going well. After they had finished their game, which she won of course, Cristina and Owen grabbed a few hot dogs and ate them on the way back to her dorm. It had been one hell of a night and Cristina was shocked that she didn't want it to end.

When they stopped by her door he smiled and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and warm, not at all what she was used to, but she wouldn't lie to herself. She loved every minute of it except for the part when it was over.

"Goodnight Yang."

"Goodnight Hunt."

Cristina let herself into the dorm room and shut the door. What had she just got herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 5

Cristina jotted down her notes as she caught Owen staring at her. Would this guy ever give up?

She already went on a date with him. What else could he want?

Cristina sighed and closed her book after the class was dismissed. Meredith was about to have her undivided attention when Owen stepped in.

"Hi Owen. What did you need?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I had a good time on our date the other night and if you were interested I would like to do it again."

"Listen Owen you're a great guy, but I don't see this going any further."

"What? Why? I thought we had a good time."

"We did but I'm way too immersed in my studies to be dating someone right now."

"Then why did you say yes in the first place?"

"Because I wanted you to get off my back about it. I already told you this."

"Well I won't give up on you Cristina Yang. You're too good to give up."

"You'll be waiting for me for a while then."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm a patient guy then."

He walked away before Cristina could say anything. Meredith looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Who was that?"

"Owen Hunt."

"He was cute."

"He's also arrogant and doesn't give up easily."

"So he's the perfect match for you."

Cristina looked at Meredith with a disbelieving look.

"He's not my perfect match."

"Whatever you say. Come on let's go grab some coffee."

Cristina rolled her eyes and left with Meredith.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 6

Today was the best day of Cristina's life, she was finally going to sit in on a real life surgery thanks to her professor and acing the quiz that made her eligible to do this. Cristina stepped into the operating room and looked around it for the first time. It was amazing and she couldn't wait for the day she would be a world renowned surgeon and people would be watching her do surgeries.

They gave her the tour of the hospital and sat her down to observe the surgery in an overhead room. It was amazing. Her eyes shinned in awe as she observed the heart surgery before her. She loved every minute of it and she was more than determined as ever to get past medical school.

When the surgery was finished and she was leaving to head back to campus, she was still in awe when she got back and even Meredith wanted details. She told them to her excitingly and they stayed up through the night talking about their futures and she couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 7

Cristina exhaled as she walked into the room where her professor was working on a few papers. When he saw her he smiled and threw his glasses on the table.

"Hello there Ms. Yang. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just needed help with an assignment."

"Are you sure this isn't about relationship advice?"

"What do you mean? I'm not in a relationship."

"That's not what I've heard through the grapevine."

"Please tell me what you've heard."

"That you went out on a date with Owen Hunt. Is it true?"

"Yes that part is true, but it meant nothing to mean and you know that. I just went out with him to get him off my back."

Her instructor smiled and pulled her to him kissing his lips. She really wasn't in the mood tonight, but after betraying him and going out with Owen behind his back she guessed that he kind of deserved this for being so patient with her. After all she couldn't trust most men, but she could trust the professor who had always taken care of her.

Her clothes were off in a matter of seconds and he was already inside her by the time Cristiana tuned everything out. Sex was just a bargaining chip for her to get through medical school in case she didn't succeed in this class. Sure she was bright, but she couldn't afford anything less than an A.

That's when it happened. One minute her teacher had her sprawled out across his desk and the next thing she knew the door was being open. She expected another teacher to come in and ask them what the hell they were doing. What she didn't expect was for Owen to be standing there staring at the scene before him as if he had just caught his parents having sex.

She expected Owen to say something, but instead he just kept his mouth shut and walked away. Cristina threw her professor off of her and got back on at least her shirt and sweat pants before she took off after Owen. If this secret got out it would cost her more than her grade and she couldn't let that happen.

She finally caught up with him on the other side of the quad and then unexpectedly with the strength she didn't know she had she threw her full body weight at him and tackled him to the ground. He was about to throw her off of him until he found out who it was and just looked her straight in the eyes.

The look of shame was doing a lot more to her then anything her professor had ever done to her before. It made her feel ashamed of herself for the first time and all she wanted to do was make it better.

"Owen, please let me explain. That wasn't what it looked like."

"So you weren't screwing out professor or did I just imagine that?"

"It's complicated."

Owen moved Cristina off of him and started to walk again.

"Owen please let me explain."

"There's nothing left to talk about Cristina."

And then with as much possible effort as she could muster she walked Owen walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 8

Cristina stared up at the plain white ceiling thinking about where her life had recently taken her. She was so livid that she was being punished nearly because she did whatever it took to get to the top of her class. She studied hard and she made friends with all the right people. Sleeping with her professor was just one of those methods. Surely Owen could understand that.

She sighed and turned to her side, so she could get more sleep. It was a Saturday after all. Saturdays were the only day she allowed herself to forget all the piles of homework she had and just sleep the day away, but Meredith seemed to have other plans for today.

The curtains flew open making Cristina wish that she had super powers so she could throw Meredith to the wall and shut the curtains once again, but since this was real life Cristina sat up and gave Meredith her death glare.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"Oh come on Cristina. It's such a nice day today. Why don't we actually go out and do something?"

"Because I'm a medical student therefore I require a certain amount of sleep before I go all crazy on someone."

"You can always sleep later. I mean tomorrow is a Sunday."

Cristina looked at Meredith as if what she just said was the most stupid thing in the world.

"My sleeping days are Saturday. Sundays are reserved for catching up on some last minute homework and getting all my online test done."

"You've probably already got all of it done. Come on Cristina I had being in this room all week."

"If I go do something with you, will you shut the fuck up and let me sleep later on tonight."

Meredith smiled as Cristina got out of bed to go change her clothes. It looked as if her and Meredith were going to have a girls day.

When Cristina and Meredith got to the mall, Meredith convinced Cristina to get a few new outfits and some new shoes. Cristina admitted that they looked amazing on her and she was actually having a good time until she saw him.

He was across the way at the food court talking to some girl when he spotted her. Their eyes locked for a nanosecond, but that's all it took to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. He kissed the blonde girl on the cheek and appeared as if he was walking towards Cristina and Meredith.

"Hello Meredith." Was all he said before he walked away completely.

Meredith turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"What was that all about?"

Cristina exhaled as she turned around and started walking.

"It was nothing." She said hoping that one day Owen would talk to her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 9

Cristina took in a deep breath as she knocked on her professor's door. It was finally time she stepped up and ended this thing with him once and for all. She knocked on the professor's door as he answered it with a smile.

"We need to talk."

His smile flattered as she rushed into the room in a hurry to get it over with.

"What's this about Yang?"

"I want to end it."

"You want to end what?"

"This thing between us. The sex and everything."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say is okay. We've been fucking for two years."

"There's plenty of young piece of ass all over this campus Cristina you're really nothing special."

She flattered, but she refused to give him any satisfaction.

"Well have fun with that professor."

She gave him a quick glance before leaving the room and him forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 10

Cristina tapped her pencil on her desk as she tried to figure out a tough equation she was working on. That's when the most surprising thing happened. The chair across from her moved as Owen sat down in it looking at her. Which was surprising considering he had been dodging her for the past month.

She looked up at him waiting for him to start talking to her.

"Hey Cristina."

"Hey." she said looking back down at her boom trying to figure out yet another problem.

"What have you been up to?"

"The usual you know doing tremendous amounts of homework just like every medical school class I take."

"I've been doing the same."

"No offense Owen, but why are you talking to me? You've been literally dodging me for a month."

"I thought I overreacted. We weren't even dating and it's none of my business who you've been sleeping with. I apologize for that."

"It's okay. I broke up with him the other day."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. He only wanted me for sex anyway."

Owen shrugged as he took Cristina's book.

"It's forty-two." he said looking at the question she was stuck on.

"How?"

He showed her the calculation and she frowned at him when it made sense. She guessed even for how smart she was she needed help every now and again.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"So are we good?"

"We're good."

She smiled and he smiled back at her. It was good to have him as a friend again.

"So are you excited for our field trip today?"

"Eh. Not really. We're just going to yet another hospital."

"You never know. You might learn a few other things plus we get to see our specialties. Isn't that cool?"

"You fine the strangest things fascinating."

Owen shrugged as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Shall we?"

She smiled gathering her stuff and taking Owen's hand as they walked to their next classroom.

The class was gathering by their professor as they joined them Usually Cristina wasn't one for field trips and their field trip to the local hospital wasn't the exception to that. If anything it would be more boring. It also didn't help that the professor she had dumped was leading her group. Talk about awkward timing, but what else was she supposed to do?

She had to admit that the fieltrip was kind of fun and it gave her a chance to hang out with Meredith and Owen. After they were done she went to her dorm room and passed out on her bed wondering what adventures were waiting for her tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 11

The campus was abuzz with talk about the upcoming school dance. Cristina couldn't believe that so many people were getting excited over a stupid dance. She exhaled and continued to work on a paper as Owen came up and sat in the chair beside her. Usually she didn't mind Owen, but today she had to work on a very important assignment.

"Bad time?" he asked looking down at her laptop.

"It's kind of a bad time yes."

"Do you think I can get a minute?"

Cristina rolled her eyes and looked at Owen with her death glare.

"You have five minutes."

"Have you heard of the dance?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"I don't really have a choice Meredith is dragging me there whether I like it or not."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Are you asking me to the dance?"

"I guess I am."

"Fine. I'll go."

Owen smiled and gave her a kiss. Cristina admitted that it was nice and she was now looking forward to the dance. No matter how it turned out.


	12. Chapter 12

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 12

Cristina woke up the next to Meredith jumping on her bed.

"Wake up Cristina. We have shopping to do."

"Remind me to kill you later.": she said rolling back over in the opposite direction.

Meredith sighed and pulled her covers off of her. She was really going to lay into Meredith now.

"What the hell do you want Meredith?"

"To go shopping or else we'll look stupid for the ball."

Cristina rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She didn't even remember why she bothered with this anyway. Then she remembered Owen and the decision seemed a lot easier. Cristina groaned and got out of bed. She guessed it was finally time to act like a girl. Whatever the hell that meant.

When she got dressed, they piled into Meredith's car and drove to the mall. Cristina had no clue what kind of dress she was looking for, but she guessed as long as she didn't look like the lockness monster she would be alright.

That's when she caught Meredith grinning at her. Why the hell was she doing that?

"What?"

"You, Cristina Yang, have a date."

"Yeah. So."

"So, this is huge. I always thought you were a lesbian or something. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's what I thought."

Cristina shrugged wishing that this conversation would be over. She always hated talking about boys. She always found that there was more important things to talk about. Like medicine for instance. People come and go, but medicine will always be there.

"I don't know why this is so important to people. I mean it's just a dance that we won't even remember five years from now. It's insignificant."

"Not to some people Cristina. I have a feeling you'll like this one and it also helps that you have such a hottie to go to this thing with."

"What about the great Meredith Grey? Who caught your eye for this?"

"A guy named Derek Shepard. I don't really know him that well, but we'll see how it goes."

They pulled into the mall and went into a couple stores, but nothing stood out to Cristinia.

"Come on Cristina. It's a dress not an impossible math pick a dress you like so we can go."

"That's the problem. I don't like any dress."

"That's because you haven't tried one on."

Meredieth looked at the rack by her and looked through it grabbing a dress.

"Here I insist that you try this one on."

Cristina took the dress and went into the dressing room to try it on. She had to admit for such a short little black dress it enhanced her curves like crazy. She decided that this would be the one. She just hoped Owen would like it. She just hoped this dance would be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 13

Cristina wasn't one to partake in social things, but the ball was soon approaching and she couldn't be more excited. And she was going with her prince charming Owen Hunt. She couldn't believe it. She was acting like an actual girl around him. She hated it yet loved it at the same time.

She sighed and looked at her dress again. It was amazing and she would look amazing in it. She just hoped this wouldn't break her focus. She was still in medical school after all and she needed little distraction as possible, but Owen seemed to be one of the big ones that she just couldn't push away no matter how hard she tried. She was actually starting to think she was really liking this boy and she couldn't keep that a secret, maybe she would tell him at the ball or maybe she would keep it a secret she hadn't decided yet, but she would soon. All she needed was time.

A knock came at her door starling her out of her thoughts. Meredith was sleeping over in a guys dorm tonight so she didn't really know who would be at her door. She just hoped it wouldn't be professor creepy. That was the last thing she could handle at this moment. Sighing she turned the knob and was surprised to see Owen on the other side of it.

"Hey. What-What are you doing here?"

Owen held up a bag of Chinese food and a book in the other.

"I was hoping we could study together tonight and maybe enjoy some food."

Cristina nodded and let him in. About ten minutes later they were eating Chinese food and laughing about some things Owen said and than they were kissing like really kissing and clothes were flying off and than she stopped. She just couldn't it didn't feel right at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I just. I want to get to know you better."

Owen nodded his understanding and put his shirt back on. It wasn't the same after that but Cristina wasn't sure what else to say.

Later on Cristina led Owen to the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier." she said.

"Don't be, I'll see you tomorrow." he said giving her a kiss.

She smiled and shut the door wondering what she was getting herself into.


	14. Chapter 14

Not Another Typical Cinderella Story

Chapter 14

Cristina rubbed her neck trying to rub the kink out of it as she looked over to the person she was responsible for tutoring that day. Sometimes when Cristina felt she was running low on cash, she would pick up an extra shift at the tutoring center and the person who they had chose for her today was Alex Karev. He was good in the looks department, but needed a little extra push to be excellent as his math equations. She didn't blame him though. Math was the devil to her too, but necessary in their field of work. She just had a better knack at getting it than most of her class did.

She was in the middle of an equation when Meredith ran to both of them looking exasperated and more than a little bit pissed off.

"Ugh oh, What's wrong?"

"Your stupid professor is what's wrong. He's totally insane."

"What did he do this time?"

"He just posted an assignment and it's due the same night as the dance people are freaking out."

"Why the hell would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe a certain someone should go ask him." she said giving Cristina a pointed look.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex said exchanging looks with both of them.

"Nothing. Just mind your own business okay?"

Alex put his hands up in a surrendering gesture as Cristina turned back to Meredith with her eyes narrowed.

"I'll take care of it. I promise."

"You better."

Cristina rolled her eyes and packed up her stuff getting ready to face him head on. She just hoped that everything would turn out okay.

Footsteps echoed against the pavement as Cristina made her way to the professor's office. She hadn't talked to him ever since she had broken it off and she wasn't one hundred percent sure how he had taken it, but she knew she had to try to talk some sense into him. She had to make him understand that it was truly over.

Sighing she knocked on the professor's door hoping that he was in a semi good mood today.

The professor opened up his door and immediately frowned at her.

"What are you doing here Cristina?"

"I came here to see you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't think that would be advised Cristina. Anything you have to say to me you can say it from right there."

"Fine. Why did you give us an assignment the night of the dance. You know how many people are looking forward to it."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Is this assignment about me? Because I dumped you."

"Why would you think that?"

Cristina lifted her eyebrow but continued.

"You know why I think that. I'm here to make a negotiation."

"What can you offer me that I can possibly want?"

"Punish me. Leave the other students out of it. I'll do the assignment and the rest can go to the dance."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm the reason you did this. I'm the one you're mad at."

"You're right about that. Alright I'll give. You can have what you want."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me Cristina. Now go home. You have an assignment to do."

And with that he shut the door on Cristina leaving her to wonder what she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
